Actions Speak Louder Than Words
by Nix Wolfwood
Summary: For too long Neville has held his feelings in about her. For too long he sat in silent, admiring her from afar. Now the time has come to tell her everything, but will he? (one-shot)


**A/N: I was going through my binder of fanfiction rough drafts, yes I have one, and I stumbled upon this page. I noticed it right away seeing as it wasn't marked with the normal checkmark for a completed story, yet it was in the completed story section. I immediately took it out of the Blumaroo binder (Okay, it's a blue binder that has a white Blumaroo from neopets that I drew and pasted to the cover a few years ago) and went to work on it. I hope you like it!

* * *

**

You'd think after all these years that I'd be used to her by now. All of her odd qualities would die down, and she'd just be another somebody. Somebody that I'd talk to now and again, seeing as somebody's are always too busy to talk to a nobody. Because (to put it bluntly) I, Neville Longbottom, am a nobody. Not just the typical nobody either, the worst kind. I'm the type of nobody who is in love with a somebody.

Everyone knows her. Even if they do see her as a bit odd, they all _know_ her. They know who she is, acknowledges her presence. Not always in positive ways mind you, but I personally believe that it is better to be noticed and ridiculed than not noticed at all. She does things that are not easily forgotten. I on the other hand am both ignored _and_ forgotten, constantly. But not by her though, never by her.

Out of all of her oddities I find the most curious and confusing one to be her fascination with _me_. It's crazy, I know. I've even tried to explain it to her, but she always stared at me with her prominent silvery eyes in a daze. I've started getting used to her around me during my most of my free periods during the day and weekends. She tells me it's good to have a friend to depend on. It took me a while, over a year really, to actually understand her meaning.

When I was really little, a baby really, my parents were attacked with one of the unforgivables. The _Crucio _curse to be exact. It wasn't just cast by anyone though. Obviously, seeing as only wizards with nothing to loose would use them. They were attacked by the followers of You-Know-Who: the Death Eaters. I learned later on, while overhearing a conversation my Gran was having with a witch of her age; Bellatrix Lestrange was the one who had cast it upon them.

I never really comprehended the lasting effects of the curse until I was at Hogwarts. My Gran never really told me that much about it, so I did a bit of research, will some help from Ravenclaws in me year. I knew then that there was very little hope for them to return to their normal selves. I was jealous of everyone else though. They all seemed t have fairly normal parents, none of there's were taking residence at the permanent ward of St. Mungos.

I kept the secret about my parents from everyone up until fifth year. But a few of my Gryffindor peers caught me leaving their room. I could sense they wanted to leave me alone, but my Gran would have none of that. She exposed my secret to them, thankfully it was nobody more than Harry Potter and his friends. They never did tell anybody about it, and I doubt they would ever do it deliberately. But I never wanted them to know about it.

For her it was different, I _wanted _to tell her. I wanted someone I could talk about it with, someone who had also experienced a significant loss. I know I had my Gran, but I wanted someone else. Someone who was my ago and someone I knew wouldn't look down on me for never being able to be half as great as my dad was. I know that's spoiled of my, but I felt it was something I need since, too long actually. Although I was reluctant to tell her the full details, I was too afraid she'd leave me.

But I did it anyway. I ended up telling her everything. Something gave me the courage to tell her. She didn't react the way I thought she would. Instead of causing her to leave me, leave the bond of friendship we had gained, it seemed to have actually brought us closer.

After that day we shared _everything_. Well, almost everything. There was still one thing I couldn't tell her. I wanted to many times, but I always chickened out at the last moment. That's nothing new for me, really. I guess I've always been that way.

Anyway, one day I was in sort of a sad mood. I felt like I was going to explode if I kept it in much longer. But I didn't know where to find her. I had looked all over the school, asked everybody I knew if they had any idea where she was. Finally, giving up I went outside. I had a strange urge to head towards the Quidditch pitch. I wasn't much of a player, or even one at that. But the way the snow was falling, it just looked _amazing_.

When I arrived inside I saw a sight that literally _took my breath away_. There she was, standing alone in the middle of the pitch building snow Crumple-Horned Snorkacks, or something of that sort. I never really asked her what they looked like. But when I looked I saw more than what everyone else sees, as I usually do. I could see more than just some odd girl standing out in the middle of a snowy field with only closed-toed sandals, knee-high socks, and a mix-matched medium length skirt and buttoned up long sleeved shirt on. Although it was pretty odd, it was also very, her. The sunlight shinning in the pitch reflected on her dirty-blonde hair, making it seems as if it were glowing a golden-yellow color. Since its length reached down passed her waist and was hung loose around her body it gave her the aura of an angel. To make matters worse for me, there were tiny particles of snow caught in her hair. It had to be the most beautiful sight I had ever witnessed.

I stood watching her for what seemed like hours, not wanting to disturb such a perfect sight. I was about to walk back towards the castle, giving up for the day when she beckoned me to her. I walked slowly over to where she was standing, wondering how long had it been since she saw me standing there. She took my mittened hand in her naked one and stared up towards the sky without speaking. I didn't want to interrupt her, so I just watched her as her eyes skimmed over the clouds looming overhead.

Before long the beautiful face that was staring so intently up at the sky focused on me. I didn't know what to do in that situation. She was just staring at me, rapidly skimming over the features on my face. I couldn't move. I was standing in the middle of a snow covered Quidditch pitch with the most interesting and beautiful girl in the world, who was holding my hand by the way, and I only had one thought in my mind. I knew that if I didn't take this opportunity now I'd probably never get the chance again.

So I told her. I told her everything, every thought that had crossed my mind about her, every detail that I loved about her, everything. I had a lot of things so say too, since I had been holding it all in for so long. She just stood there for a long time, just staring into my eyes. Even after I finished talking, she kept staring. I tried to hide my nervousness, but knowing me I probably failed.

An eternity passed before anything else happened. I saw her freehand move out of the corner of my eyes. It moved slowly, up over my head. I didn't know what she was going to do next, but I wasn't scared. Okay, I do admit that I was a little scared. Who wouldn't be? I just spilled my guts out to her and the only reaction I had gotten thus far was a hand movement.

Before I could think of anything else her hand slid down to the back of my head and she turned to face me. She then took the hand that she was holding and brought it behind nook of her back, leaving it there. I swallowed, a little nervous about what seemed to be coming next. After removing her hand from mine, she then preceded to rest it on my back, then pulled me close to her. I was so close I could feel the heat of her body touching mine, even through the giant snow jacket.

The next thing happened suddenly, so much so that I had absolutely no time to react to it. The hand she had placed on my head brought me down to hers, crashing our lips together. At first I was scared, having no idea what to do it that situation. But then I didn't want this to end. And I knew if I didn't do something fast it would. So without another thought I allowed myself to taste her, and her me. The next thing I knew I had somehow managed to get over to one of the walls and I had her squashed between it and me. (Although she didn't seem to be complaining.) Before too long it had started to get dark, and we broke apart, panting slightly.

We walked back to the castle hand in hand. I insisted on walking her to her common room or at least right outside it. I was going to hold onto this night as long as possible. When we arrived she turned on her heels to face me one last time and gave me the last kiss of the evening before letting go of my hand and shooing me off so I wouldn't hear the password.

I did as she asked, not wanted her to think I didn't respect her privacy and the privacy of her house. But as I walked back towards the Gryffindor tower I wondered why she took so long to respond, and why she responded the way she did. I replayed the kiss over and over in my head. I knew know that she did like me. At least as much as I did her. Actually thinking about it, in the back of my head I always knew.

As she says all the time in her sweet singsong voice to me, "Actions speak louder than words!"

* * *

**So, what'd you think? Please read and review. Especially all you Neville/Luna fans. I'm trying to get as many of their stories up on this site as possible. There just doesn't seem to be enough people interested in this ship.**


End file.
